In a way, he was her first
by GracelesslyFalling
Summary: A collection of One Shots from Rehabilitate and Relentless. Includes more detailed exerts from Anna and James' intimate times together. For those of you who reviewed asking for it, here it is. Rated M for sexual content. So those not into that stuff don't read. Can be read as a stand alone, however it's probably better to read Rehabilitate so you get a feel for the characters.
1. Chapter 1: In a way he was her first

_As it was, Anna was perfectly content to drown in the emotions James was stirring inside her. Emotions that only intensified when he adjusted his position and she felt the fullness of him against her. It sent a wave of heat through her and had her wrapping her legs around him to pull him ever closer. The unexpected action had James grunting against her lips, and had him silently repeating a mantra in his head to keep hold of his own emotions. This was all about Anya. And he was not going to let his hormones take over and rush things. Not their first time. He wanted to be fully aware of every moment of it, to remember it all, which meant fighting against the cloudy haze that was threatening to settle in as his pulse reached an all-time high._

Slowly, James moved to pull the last piece of clothing from Anya before pushing off his own underwear. His heart thudded in his chest when Anya lay full exposed in front of him. She seemed all the more delicate and vulnerable now, and the fear of hurting her struck him once more. As if she sensed that, Anya tugged him back down to her by his hands, causing him to fall back into their original position where she met him with a soft, reassuring kiss.

"I want you to tell me if this ever becomes too much for you. I won't hesitate to stop." James whispered, his gaze serious as it met hers.

"I trust you," Anna murmured back, pressing her lips against his once more. "I want this. I want you." She reassured him when he still seemed hesitant.

With a steadying breath, James focused on controlling his own emotions as he trailed his fingers down the side of Anya's face. Her words, uttered with such assurance and certainty, had his control wavering. There were no words to describe how much he wanted her. Not just her body, but her mind, heart, and soul. He wanted all of her, however selfish it might be. She was one of the few good things he had in this life. And he didn't want to screw that up.

Part of that meant not hurting her. He knew she wouldn't be ready to take him fully. Even with this not being her first time. Cautiously, he moved his hand down until his fingers rested at her core, kissing her cheek lightly just before he slipped a finger in. The movement had Anya inhaling a small huff of air. He didn't move a muscle until Anya's small fingers curled around his shoulder and her eyes met his. Her small smile reassured him that this was okay, giving him permission to continue. Which he did.

It was incredibly sensual, watching her small reactions to his touch. Her reactions only grew when he slid in another finger and it made it even harder to stay in control. Emotions were swirling inside him, and he couldn't imagine how he was going to hold onto them all when he was finally inside her. It was hard enough for him now, feeling her walls clenching around his fingers. Unable to resist, James pressed gentle kisses along Anya's jaw, lingering when he reached her lips. Anya's hands reached up to his hair at that point, pulling him closer as she returned the kiss.

"James," Anna finally whispered sounding slightly breathless. "Please. I..I want _you._ " Not that the feeling of his fingers inside her wasn't incredibly pleasurable. She just needed more. She wanted him closer. She was ready.

James answered her with a kiss, shifting his position so that he was once again hovering over her. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he moved closer, but was forced to close them when the sensation of entering her became too much. He was surrounded by her, and it felt amazing. When he heard Anya release a low whimper he froze, his eyes flying open, only to find it was in pleasure not in pain. The realization had a smile touching his lips at the knowledge that he felt good to her.

Anna couldn't help emitting an embarrassing whimper once James was fully inside her. He was larger than she had anticipated, and his warmth pressing against her walls had felt too good for her to remain silent. They remained like that, him unmoving inside her, for a couple minutes before she finally reopened her eyes. When she did, it was to find him staring back at her, a happy twinkle in his eyes. His jaw was tensed, which didn't make sense until Anna realized he must be holding back. Waiting for her to give him a sign that it was okay to move forward. It had her arms moving up to grip his shoulders in order to stabilize herself before rocking her body, pulling back slightly before pressing her lower half closer until their hips met.

Anya's movement took James momentarily by surprise, sending a shiver of pleasure through him. Somehow she had been able to deduce his hesitance to take things further without her go ahead, and had given her consent physically instead of verbally. That consent had him rocking inside her, keeping his rate steady and controlled as he gripped her sides loosely. He was still afraid of taking things too fast, but it was getting harder to keep the slow pace. Anya's whimpers had graduated to soft moans with every movement he made.

In an attempt to exert some of his pent up tension, James ran his hands smoothly over her body, concentrating on his pace as well as her body beneath him. It ended up backfiring on him, as her own hands began exploring the muscles of his back, her nails lightly grazing his skin and causing him to let out a small moan of his own. When her hands splayed across his back, trying to push him down to her, James obliged, bringing his lips down against hers. It was a rougher kiss than he intended, due to the tense emotions that had been building up. When he broke away from her lips, he let his head sag to her shoulder, his breaths coming a little ragged. Holding back was getting harder with every second.

"It's okay James. You don't have to be so gentle with me." Anya whispered in his ear before kissing it gently. When he didn't respond in any way, physically or verbally, Anya's hips gave a little thrust against him. It had his fists clenching the blankets on either side of her as he held back against his instincts. A moment later, Anya thrust against him once more, and that time he couldn't hold back. She was going to be the death of him.

After a short, soft kiss, James rose back up on his forearms and adjusted his angle before increasing his speed slightly, still afraid of going all out just yet. Anya's hands found their way to his back again as her head lulled back in pleasure, exposing her neck. The temptation was too much, as he reached down to press his lips against the soft skin of her neck, feeling her pulse beating rapidly beneath his lips. It had his own pulse racing faster in response.

Anna was surrounded by a heavy haze of pleasure as James finally increased the pace. A haze that only increased when she felt his lips against her neck, awakening even more sensations inside her. Uncontrollably, she let out an embarrassingly loud moan at his ministrations, tightening her grip on his skin. His metal hand moved to trace along her side, making her shiver against the cool sensation that sent a new wave of pleasure through her. Much to her delight, her reaction seemed to push James even further as he began moving deeper inside her. She could feel herself clenching as the tight ball of hot desire grew warmer inside her. She barely registered James nipping lightly at her shoulder, the haze drawing her under until her emotions burst, her body shaking with waves pleasure that were stronger than anything she'd ever experienced before. And for a moment she became completely unaware of her surroundings.

James was at the tipping point of his control, on the edge of pushing forward. It was seeing the pleasure on Anya's face, as well as her deep moan and her tightening grip that did him in. Adjusting his grip on her he pushed deeper than before, still keeping the same speed and hoping it wasn't pushing too far for Anya's comfort. She just felt so amazing, it was impossible to resist. In fact, it had him wanting to push even harder. Instead he leaned down to press a kiss against her shoulder, grazing it lightly with his teeth before kissing it once more. He could feel her tightening around him, her breath coming more ragged, signs that she was getting closer to the edge. Keeping pace, he reached down to place another kiss against the crook of her neck, trying to ease her over that invisible line.

Her release came with her moaning his name loudly as her fingers clenched tightly against his back before slacking when the energy left her body. His heart sped up at the sound of her moaning his name like that, and had him gently kissing her lips before he went to remove himself from her. He had managed this far without hurting her, but at her release he had lost his grip on his control. Hanging on by a thread, he didn't want to push his luck. To his surprise, when he tried to move back, Anya's legs rose to wrap around him.

In her hazy, post-orgasm state, Anna barely registered James moving away. And it took all of her energy to move her legs up to stop him. She wasn't ready for him to leave her yet. Besides, he hadn't gotten his release. Anna wanted him to experience what she just had, even if she wasn't good enough to make him feel it to the intensity she had. She knew he was afraid of hurting her. But nothing he had done so far had hurt her. The opposite actually. Every move he'd made had elicited nothing but pleasure. So, when her legs managed to keep him from leaving her, she gathered more energy to move her hips against his once more.

With his control stretched as thin as it was, Anya's small movement had him losing what little control he had retained. With one swift movement, he was once again fully inside her, testing her limits as he set up a new rhythm. Anya's whimpers grew to moans as she began meeting his movements with her own. It increased the pleasure inside him, and his head began to feel fuzzy with it. As the haziness increased, he moved his mechanical hand to the headboard, not trusting it to hold Anya. Tracing her side with his right hand, he felt his pace increasing subconsciously as he sensed himself drawing closer to his release. It was when he felt Anya's walls clenching tightly around him once more, her voice crying out in satisfaction, that he felt himself being pushed over the edge as well. His voice rose with hers, sounding guttural to his own ears as his grip tightened and an intense pleasure rolled over him. Through the hum in his ears, James heard the cracking of wood that he'd later find was the headboard. In that moment, he was too disoriented to be aware of anything more than Anya as he sank down beside her on the bed. Pulling her body against him, he pressed a long kiss against her forehead before he let his body relax.

They fell asleep like that, their legs tangled, Anya's head tucked into James' shoulder and his chin resting against the top of her head.

* * *

 _A/N okay so instead of writing more of the first chapter of Relentless, I wrote this. I was feeling inspired to write this by those who reviewed asking for it. Also, writing the first chapter of Relentless is harder than I thought as I hate it when James and Anya are separated. So I wrote this little rendition to help curb my sadness of writing scenes of them apart. Hope you enjoyed it! And that it was satisfying enough. I tried to make it detailed without going too…smutty, crass? I'm not sure what word I'm looking for. Hopefully I succeeded in bringing some class to a romantic scene. Let me know your thoughts!_

 _Rach_

 _xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2: The Calm Before the Storm

**The Calm Before the Storm**

" _I was made for loving you...Every bone screams 'I don't know what we should do.' All I know is darling, I was made for loving you." Madilyn Bailey cover of Tori Kelly's I was made for loving you._

* * *

 _Moving forward slowly, as if afraid she might spook him, Anna rose on her tip toes to place a soft kiss to James' lips. As she was pulling back James moved his hands to her neck, gently stopping her escape as he continued the kiss. It had felt too good to have her lips against his for him to let go of that sensation just yet._

Sliding his free hand down the curve of Anya's back, James pulled her closer when he reached her lower back. It'd been so long since they were that close, just the memory had his grip on her tightening. Feeling her against him had a burning desire flowing through him and had him struggling for control as his head became slightly hazy. He knew what he wanted, he just didn't know if her body could withstand what he wanted. Not only was she recovering from surgery, she had received a fresh wound tonight.

Acting completely on instinct, James hooked his thumb around the edge of the thin material of Anya's underwear. The hazy part of his brain was telling him to just rip the material, while the more analytical side was reminding him of all the things that could go wrong if he gave in. All the ways he could hurt her worse than she already was. When Anya moved her hands to his hair, her lips pulling at his, there was no hesitance as the sound of material ripping echoed in the tense silence.

Moving his lips to her pulse point, James felt her hands pushing against his suit jacket. The moment he shrugged it off, her fingers were pulling at the buttons. A small, frustrated huff later and she was tearing the material, making him smile against her. Moving to rest his forehead against hers, James kept his eyes locked on her as he used his teeth to remove the leather gloves. He wanted to be able to feel her skin, although in truth he was afraid it might push him to lose control.

Cradling her face in his newly freed hands, James inhaled deeply through his nose, closing his eyes to try and focus on not pushing too hard. So caught up in his inner mantra to keep it under control, James didn't realize Anya had managed to free him of his clothing until he felt her small delicate hands hesitantly wrapping around him, causing his eyes to fly open.

Anna hadn't touched James at all last time, had only gauged his size by how he'd felt inside her. Her curiosity and her desire were what caused her to slip her hands hesitantly around him once she'd managed to relieve him of what remained of his clothing. She wasn't at all sure of what she was doing, and it had her heart flip flopping nervously in her chest as she ran her fingers over him, taking in his length and width. So caught up in just how massive he was, she didn't notice the effect she was having on James until she felt him suck in a gasp against her neck and he involuntarily jerked in her hand. The movement initially startled her.

"Anya," he breathed her name, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "You're making it very hard for me to stay in control." Her little exploration, light and hesitant as if she was scared she would do something wrong, was tempting him in ways he'd never known were possible. How could he be expected to stay in control, when she was the one setting the pace.

"Then don't stay in control" Anya murmured back, tempting him even more as she accidentally slid her finger over his tip. Probably not even realizing that she was sending every one of his nerves on fire.

"You're still recovering from the surgery. You were just shot, again. You're not ready for me to not stay in control," James whispered, his voice sounding gravely as he held on tight to his self-control, half reminding himself. If he lost control who knew how rough it would get. Anya didn't deserve that. She deserved sweet and gentle and loving.

James' response had Anna releasing her grip and moving her hands up to James face, cupping his cheeks like he had hers, as she forced him to look her in the eye.

"I'm tougher than you think. If you don't trust yourself, trust me. I love you James, and I want to show you just how much," Anya insisted, reaching up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. It started out sweet, until she ran her tongue innocently across his bottom lip. It had him pressing his whole body against her, backing them up against the nearest wall, his control slipping for a moment as his hands moved to her sides, his grip tightening. Although the moment he heard her hiss in pain, he released his grip, pulling his face away enough to notice a small smudge of blood coating his hand.

"I'm fine," Anna insisted, pulling James back down to her. There was no way she was letting a flesh wound ruin their first bit of true alone time together since she was freed from Hydra. Afraid James might try to pull away again, Anna gave a little hop, wrapping her legs around James waist to stabilize herself as well as to bring him closer. "I'm better than fine," Anna added with a smile.

"If I even start to hurt you, we stop," James stated firmly as his eyes bore into Anya's. He could tell she wasn't aware of how easy it would be for him to take things too far and too hard, how badly he could accidentally hurt her by letting go of his control.

"You're not going to hurt me. I trust you," Anna whispered back, reaching forward until her lips pressed lightly against his forehead. She seriously hoped that after a few more successful love making sessions. James would start to understand he wouldn't hurt her and would stop being so careful.

It didn't take long after that before James finally gave in to Anna's persuasive techniques, and it felt even better the second time: feeling James slip inside her. Anna didn't know if it was the anticipation or the position they were in, as he still had her pressed up against the wall. Whatever the reason she couldn't help but let out a moan as he filled her.

James movements after that were painfully slow as he rocked inside her, he was being extra careful, still afraid of doing damage. James lips on her neck, his hands gripping her thighs, and his whole scent surrounding her, had Anna yearning for more friction. So she began moving her own hips as much as she could, causing James to release a small gasp before murmuring her name in warning. His Russian accent was thicker, and she knew that must mean he was on the verge of letting it all go. Moving her lips beside his ear, she waited a moment before whispering, "Stop holding back James. Please, for me."

For a moment, James stilled, making Anna think her words had backfired. Before he pressed his lips securely against hers and shifted her hips to increase their pace. Anna tried to keep up with his lips and his movements, but it wasn't long before waves of pleasure were crashing through her, causing her body to tense up. As she moaned out James' name, he gently pressed a kiss to her shoulder before pulling them away from the wall and moving them to the bed.

In her haze, Anna managed to grip his shoulders as tightly as she could, afraid he was going to stop. She didn't want to break their connection just yet: she liked feeling so close to him. Instead, he waited until her mind wasn't as hazy, smoothing her hair back, peppering her with soft kisses and murmuring words in Russian to her, before slowly picking up their pace again.

James tried to keep it under control, but being with Anya made that pretty much impossible. Not only did it feel even more amazing than he remembered, but the way she would say his name, as if she'd never been more content and happy, and the way she moved with him, had him slowly letting loose of his control. She was so trusting of him, and it had him wanting to believe he could completely let go without hurting her. In the end, when she wrapped her legs around him, squeezing against him, James lost it.

Moving his lips to the sensitive area at the base of her neck, James wrapped his metal arm around his headboard and his right one firmly around Anya's side. Doubling the pace as he nipped at Anya's neck had her moans rising higher and her hips bucking up to meet his. Pulling himself almost fully out, James paused, second guessing himself before the soft sound of Anya tempting him back had him plunging back in, swallowing Anya's every growing moans as his lips fell against hers. Unlike last time, he suspected these walls weren't soundproof. Good thing no one was there to hear them.

He remained fully inside her after that, pumping deeper and deeper as her walls clenched against him before retreating once more just to plunge right back in. He lost himself in the feeling of Anya all around him: her sweet scent mixing with his as her legs wrapped tighter around him and his hand traced over her curves. She was perfect and amazing and beautiful. And he loved her. More than she could know. More than he could ever vocalize with words.

He was so close to reaching euphoria, holding back just to ensure Anya got a second release, not wanting to leave her hanging on the edge of it. As her walls clenched against him tighter than before, and his name was drawn from her lips as Anya succumbed yet again to her pleasure, pleasure he had caused her, James increased the pace to ease her along, feeling his own dam burst. Euphoria took over and he lost all control of his body as his left hand punched the wall and he shouted out Anya's name before collapsing beside her and murmuring in Russian. Anna could only pick out one phrase: I love you.

…

"I could get used to this," Anna whispered softly, her head pressed to James' chest while he played with her hair. It was relaxing, even if her left side was stinging where the bullet had grazed, and she could feel the start of a bruise on her right side from James' grip. What were a few bruises compared to the intensity of feeling so close to the man she loved?

"Me too," James replied, moving his head up to place a gentle kiss to the top of Anya's head. It almost scared him, how much he cared for the girl he had wrapped up in his arms. Caring for someone so much, it made a person vulnerable, compromised their priorities. It was dangerous for a man like him to let himself care so much, because sooner or later his past would catch up to him, and he stood to lose a lot more with Anya. And even knowing that, there wasn't a single part of him that regretted loving Anya. Without her, he wouldn't be running from or fighting his past, he'd be swallowed by it.

"I think we should postpone leaving the Tower," Anna finally admitted the conclusion she'd come to while they were dodging Hydra's bullets on the streets of New York. As much as she wanted to start their life together, it wouldn't be much of a life if they got gunned down by Hydra the second they let their guard down. Tony had been right, it wasn't safe to leave the Tower. Not with Hydra apparently hunting them down.

James tightened his hold on Anya at her words, knowing how hard it must be for her to admit that. Though he would be lying if he said he wasn't relieved. After tonight, he wouldn't be able to leave Anya to hunt down Hydra, not if he wasn't positive she would be safe. Safety was something only the Tower had provided them with thus far.

"Just promise it won't be forever," Anna added after a long moment of silence. She wanted assurance that someday they would be able to live a life outside of the Tower.

Anya's request had James smiling as he pulled her closer, whispering his response in her ear, "Promise."

* * *

 _A/N: for those who wanted to read the intimate part alluded to in Chapter 12 of Relentless, here you are. Hope it lives up to your expectations :) I'd love to hear your opinions ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3: Making up Part 1

**Making up Part 1**

 _"How beautiful you are, how lucky I am, and how much I love you." His honest answer was rewarded with a smile and a kiss. He was the one who ended up smiling into the kiss when her hands found their way to the button of his jeans. As amusing as it was, he was setting the pace, and he wanted to take his time._

Gently pushing her hands away, James led a trail of kisses down Anya's warm skin. Traveling across her jaw, down the side of her throat, to the top of her cleavage, James took his time with exploring her body. He wanted to find all her ticklish and pleasurable places until he had every curve memorized. Rubbing his hands along her side, James let his mouth graze along the length of her right arm from her fingers to her shoulder. Continuing on his exploration his mouth find its way to her right breast, his tongue flicking out to taste it. Her skin was soft and slightly salty, that mixed with the delightful moan Anya elicited at the motion had his member throbbing and made him want to take her right then and there. Instead he moved to the other breast and repeated his actions. That time her moan came with her hips bucking against him, causing him to smile against her skin. He would never get tired of seeing her just as affected by him as he was by her. It was a fact that would never cease to amaze him.

Moving swiftly he laid her down on the bed before him, taking in every exposed inch of her. His hand grazing the jagged scar from the bullet wound on her shoulder blade, the forever reminder of how he could have lost her and how every second in his world meant further risking her life. An anxious need to pull her close to him in order to calm that fear had him reaching down and capturing Anya's lips with his in a heated kiss. He would protect her, whatever the consequences, no matter who he had to kill. As Anya returned his kiss, his fear dissipated, melting him and making him hungry for more.

Reaching down with his right hand he undid the button of her jeans while keeping his lips on Anya's, though he had to break their contact in order to rid her of all her clothes. Seeing her laying before him fully exposed, chest heaving, lips swollen, and eyes full of love and lust had his heart stuttering and his jeans tightening as his member swelled against them. He took a moment to capture that look forever in his mind before continuing what he'd started.

That time was all about showing Anya how much he loved her, for pleasing her in every way imaginable. So with one more soft kiss to her lips and a murmured declaration of love, James dipped his head lower, spreading Anya's smooth legs as he went. Kissing along her inner thigh slowly, James climbed higher, loving the sound of Anya's breathing becoming increasingly shallow as he went. James paused once he ran out of leg, hopefully causing Anya's desire to rise before letting his tongue flick over her clit. Her reactions were invigorating as her whole lower body twitched upwards and a low moan escaped her lips. James loved the sound of her pleasure and the fact that he was the cause of it, that he could illicit that feeling and reaction from her.

Moving his right hand, James let his right finger slip inside her while his tongue continued its ministrations. Moving in sync, it wasn't long before Anya's walls shuddered and her moaning increased in volume as she reached her climax. It was the most invigorating thing, watching Anya come undone. Once her breathing returned to normal, James slipped a second finger in, starting the rhythm back up again as he kept her eyes on her. The way her mouth would twitch as her pleasure climbed was tantalizing. She'd make inaudible noises that grew loader the closer she came, and when she reached another climax and moaned his name it had his desire growing to a level he couldn't ignore. With a soft kiss to her inner thigh, James moved up until he was lying beside her.

"I love you," Anya murmured, causing his heart to leap in his chest. He would never get tired of hearing that. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead he returned her sentiment in English that time, though he could hear the stilted Russian accent surrounding the words.

"I want more," Anya added after a pause, her cheeks darkening at her request. It had James emitting a low chuckle. She thought he was stopping there. He had every intention of continuing things further, but the knowledge that Anya wanted more as badly as he did was satisfying.

Pulling off his jeans and boxers as quickly as possible, James pulled Anya on top of him. Just the feeling of her against him had him moaning while other parts of him throbbed in anticipation.

"You really are beautiful," James murmured as he stared up into Anya's face. Her rosy cheeks, bright eyes, and little smile were probably enough to undo him. She was stunning.

He was completely distracted, raising his hands to cup her face. Reaching up to kiss her once more, Anya used that distraction, adjusting her hips until she was sliding down over him. The unexpected movement and friction had him grunting against her kiss. Damn but if she wouldn't be the end of him.

Moving his arms until his hands were splayed against her smooth back, pulling her down with him as he fell back into the pillows. Anya opened her mouth to his tongue just as he started pumping inside of her, their position and gravity allowing him to go deeper than before. It didn't take long for Anya to break from the kiss, her grip on his shoulders tightening and her breath coming sporadic against his ear as her core clenched him tighter. She started mumbling incoherently in his ear as his hands moved over her back. The mumbling turned into moans and then screams as she reached her climax. James continued his rhythm as she came, increasing the pace slightly as he felt his own explosion of pleasure. Once his heart rate slowed down some, James pulled out, keeping his arms wrapped around Anya. She fell asleep like that, curled up against him, her face pressed against his neck. It was in that moment he realized he enjoyed her sleeping curled up against him just as much as their earlier activities. Maybe even more.

* * *

 _A/N So I'm working on Relentless Chapter 15 but I had this sitting on my computer and figured I'd give you guys this to read in the meantime. There's a part 2 that will be posted soon after this depicting their time in the shower next. The italicized bit is the part in chapter 14 where this scene and the next take place. Enjoy and let me know what you think! Don't be too harsh, I'm out of practice when it comes to writing these scenes haven't written one in months. Sorry for my long absence. I was studying up a storm. Now I'm job searching, but that's less time consuming than studying._

 _Rach_

 _xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4: Making up Part 2

"Now you say I gotta touch so good, so good, make you never wanna leave. So don't, so don't." Selena Gomez Good for You

"Can't keep my hands to myself...I mean I could, but why would I want to?" Selena Gomez Hnads to Myself

 **Making up Part 2**

 _And he'd made it perfectly clear he saw her as beautiful. Reminding herself of that, Anna turned around when she reached the bathroom door. As she'd predicted, James was staring. It had her next words coming out a bit hesitant._

 _"Want to join me?" Her question had his lips lifting into a half smile as he rose from the bed. Now she was the one who was staring._

 _…_

Anna had forgotten how sexy James looked with water dripping down his chest. The water accentuated every muscle of his chest and abs. Just that was enough to make her weak at the knees.

In a surge of bravery, Anna took the soap in her hands and slid it down James chest before using her hands to move the suds around his skin, setting to work washing his body. It was only fair that she got to explore after the thorough exploration he had done earlier.

She could feel his eyes on her, though Anna forced herself not to look at him. It might make her feel all the more uncertain of her actions, and she didn't want her embarrassment to stop her. Trailing her hands and the soap along every plane of James body was invigorating. He was solid muscle and feeling that muscle twitching underneath her touch had her own desire growing. Anna knew he was strong, but she seeing and feeling every muscle, solid as steel, let the truth of that fact resonate within her. All that strength and yet he could be so gentle with her.

She set the soap aside when she finished his legs, but she wasn't near done with exploring his body. Letting the water rinse the soap away, Anna joined James under the shower spray. Pressing her lips on his shoulder she traced her way across his chest, letting her tongue dart out every once in a while. She felt him shiver under her touch, increasing her confidence. Running her fingers over his abs, marveling at each small divot between them, she moved her mouth to the crease between his shoulder and neck. Grazing her teeth over his skin there had him inhaling sharply. Smiling against his skin, she kissed where her teeth had been briefly before moving her attention to the scar running along his metal arm. Pausing for a moment, Anna brushed her lips over the uneven scar tissue.

Anna had meticulously avoided his member both with the soap and her hands, wanting to build up anticipation like he had with her. She wasn't sure it'd have the same effect on him until she lightly grazed his length, her lips still tracing his scar. Her movements caused his muscles to tense and a glance up showed his eyes closed in pleasure. With a jolt of pleasure and satisfaction at his reaction, Anna wrapped her hands around him, tightening her grip as she once again moved them up his length. She continued her ministrations until his hands clasped her shoulders, forcing her to release her grip on him as he pushed her lightly back a step.

"My turn," he murmured, his gravelly voice and heat filled gaze causing Anna to feel flushed. How was she supposed to withstand his hands all over her body without embarrassing herself? After his reaction to her touch, his hands on her might just undo her without him even coming near her more sensitive areas.

James kept his eyes on hers as he ran the soap over her body, sending shivers down Anna's spine. Goosebumps followed where his hands went. Surprisingly he didn't let his touch linger until he set the soap down. Gripping her hips, his eyes met hers as he led her back into the shower spray. He didn't stop until her back was against the cool tile. Leaning down he captured her lips in his, warming up her body. His lips were soft against hers, unhurried as though he could stand there all day kissing her. His hands didn't waver from her hips until Anna ran her fingers down his back. Each muscle jumped under her fingers as his hands shifted to her thighs, lifting her and causing Anna to wrap her arms around his neck for stability. Leaning down to kiss him ended up giving him enough leverage to slide into her, making her groan against his mouth. A delightful heat started to spread from her core, making her desperate to stoke the fire.

Grasping his solid soldiers, Anna shifted her weight until she could move against him, controlling the rate. His lips moved to her neck as she increased the speed making it difficult for her to concentrate. The only thing that kept Anna going was the feeling of satisfaction edging closer and closer with each movement. She was so close that when James thrusted up to meet her downward movement Anna felt the explosion of pleasure take over every sensory. Anna was so lost in her pleasure she barely registered James' guttural grunt and the feeling of his own release exploding inside her. Once the hazy high of her orgasm cleared, she could feel the movement of James chest as he breathed sporadically. Without anticipation he pressed his lips roughly against hers, his tongue begging entry. Too weak to fight it, not that she would, Anna let his tongue dance with hers. She tangled her hands in his wet hair, pressing his mouth harder against hers even though her tired muscles just wanted rest.

When he pulled back and removed his grip from her thighs he began spewing Russian like crazy, repeating the word 'home' and 'I love you' and another phrase she was unfamiliar with over and over as he pulled her against him. When she finally asked what he was saying he smiled shyly at her, his cheeks tinging pink. Anna couldn't remember seeing him look so unsure and embarrassed.

"I called you my home and told you that I love you." She knew that part. When she pressed for the other bit, completely butchering it as she tried to repeat it to reference it, James chuckled, kissing her lightly on the head.

"I have no idea what you just said. As for what I said, perhaps I'll repeat it one day in English. Just not today." Kissing her lightly on the nose, James turned the water off and handed her a towel. Anna watched as he dried himself off, distracted enough by his body to push whatever he had said to the side. How could one man be so...infuriatingly, amazingly perfect?

* * *

 _A/N me again. Just wanna say thanks for reading and sticking with me. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. Also, I'd love to hear guesses as to what you think James was saying in Russian at the end there :)  
_

 _Rach_

 _xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5: All We Have is Love

_**I listened to Madilyn Bailey's cover of Halo while writing this if you guys were interested :) Enjoy!**_

" _Te iubesc," Anna murmured again once her laughter died down, keeping her eyes locked on James'. It wasn't long before he closed the distance between them, his lips greeting hers in a hungry kiss. She found herself melting back against the cold concrete wall as her fingers weaved through James' hair. It'd been so long since they had time to think about anything other than survival. Now all Anna could think about was being as close to James as possible._

Concrete walls and floors surrounded them. The abandoned construction site seemed like a good choice at the time, but now all the cold hard concrete would only be a hindrance. The floors would hurt Anya's back with the way things were headed. Sliding them down the wall until they reached the floor, James wrapped his arms around Anya's back. Pulling her towards him, James rolled with the momentum until she was laying on his chest. Anya let out a tiny squeak of surprise before sending him a playful grin that had his heart beating harder than ever.

A thrill shot down Anna's spine at the look James was giving her. It wasn't just desire that burned in his eyes, there was complete adoration there. Straining his neck to bring their faces closer, James' warm lips pressed against hers, softer than their last kiss. It had Anna tingling from her head to her toes, her heart beating fast and hard against her chest.

"я тебя люблю," Anna repeated in Russian when she pulled back, keeping her lips millimeters away from his. She would never get tired of telling him she loved him in every language she learned. Especially if he always responded with a kiss like that.

"With you, I am always home," James responded, his lips brushing against Anya's as he spoke.

Unable to contain herself, Anna's lips crashed down on James', trying to ease the longing his words had unleashed in her. Pulling on his lower lip with her teeth, Anna moved her hands down to the waist of his jeans, fumbling with the button. James hands soon joined hers, helping her with his pants before moving to her own.

Despite their frantic undressing, when they finally peeled the last of their clothing away, they slowed their pace. James ran his hands down Anya's sides as she straddled him, relishing the feeling of her soft skin under his calloused hand. Anya's hands did their own exploring as they moved over his shoulders and down his chest. When she started moving her hips his hands faltered before lightly squeezing her sides. Her nails scratched against his chest, sending even more shivers through him and adding to the pleasure. Anya's eyes were closed, her head tilted slightly to the right as she moved, stoking the fire inside of James. How could someone so perfectly lovely be his?

Unable to ignore the desire to kiss her, James tightened his grip on her as he shifted them, hoisting himself up to a seated position, keeping their intimate contact. The movement took Anya by surprise, her lips parted in shock as her eyes flew open. Wrapping his right hand in her hair, James moved his left hand to her lower back as he brought Anya's lips closer to him. As their tongues twisted together, James pulled her body closer with his left hand, shifting deeper inside her. He wanted to be as close to her as he physically could.

Bracing her hands against James' shoulder, Anna followed James' movements, circling her hips as best she could with their bodies being pressed so tightly together. It was comforting feeling so close to him, physically and emotionally. James' hand tightened in her hair at her ministrations, reassuring her it was just as good for him. Every once in a while he'd break their kiss to mutter something in Russian. Anna couldn't understand them all, but she recognized phrases she'd heard him say before in previous situations. It had her wishing he'd begun teaching her Russian instead of Romanian.

Adjusting their angle slightly, James smiled when Anya emitted a breathy gasp, pausing in her movements. Running his hands over her back he moved his lips to the sensitive spot on her neck. With every soft touch Anya's breaths became shallower, her grip on his shoulders tightening as her core squeezed tighter around him. Grazing his teeth over her pulse had her emitting a long, low moan as her body spasmed in release. The delicate sound of her coming undone had his heart stuttering.

When her breathing returned to normal, James wrapped his arms around her before rolling onto his back again. A cloud of dust momentarily surrounded them when his back hit the ground, causing Anya to start coughing uncontrollably. It was obvious she was struggling to get enough oxygen, and that time James' heart squeezed tight in fear. Struggling to sit them up again so he could find her inhaler, Anya placed a hand on his chest, halting him.

Inhaling through her nose, Anna forced her lungs to calm down. The coughing died down as she filled her lungs with the clean air. James hadn't moved since her coughing fit as he lay deathly still below her, his face tensed in fear. Moving her hand from his chest to his cheek, Anna traced his lips with her thumb.

"I'm fine, James," Anna promised before ducking her head back down and replacing her thumb with her lips. His lips moved with hers, but he still laid stiffly beneath her, as though afraid to kick any more dust up. Instead of deterring her, it had Anna moving her hips instead, shifting him inside her.

Damn but she was tempting him. James was terrified of aggravating Anya's asthma again by pushing her too far after just having an attack. But with every shift of her hips, Anya was making it harder for him to hold back. And the problem with trying to hold himself back was when his control finally broke, he couldn't stop. Pulling Anya to him until her chest pressed against his, he held tight to her back as he took over. Each thrust had him going deeper and had Anya moaning into his mouth.

A thousand curses flitted through Anna's head as James hit a spot of pure pleasure inside her. She couldn't manage to voice any of those, only moaning incoherently as she tried to keep pace with James' lips against hers. It was an overload of sensations and it held her on the cusp of release for what seemed like an eternity. When she finally tipped over the edge she wasn't even aware what she was moaning. All she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears as James grunted out more Russian, experiencing his own release.

Her eyes fluttered shut and her body went completely limp as the spasms stopped. She didn't have the energy to move, not that she wanted to. Blindly she pressed kisses against any part of James she could reach. She followed the line of his jaw until he turned his head so their lips met. His chest heaved beneath her, the only sign that he was at all worn out from their love making.

"You're perfect," James murmured against Anya's lips. "я тебя люблю." There were no words in any language that could express how much he loved her.

* * *

 _A/N: So here's the love scene during Chapter 20. Hope you all enjoy it! PS I'll probably include this in my authors note for the next Relentless chapter but I've found a new Janya song that I love from James' POV: Start of Something Good by Daughtry. Check it out if you're interested :)_

 _Rach_

 _xoxo_


	6. Chapter 6: I Do

**I Do**

" _I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you. Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo. By the way, right away, you do things to my body. I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you." Starving Nikole and KHS cover of Hailee Steinfeld_

Anna sunk back into the cushions of the couch as James lips moved in time with hers. Damn but James was a good kisser. With every touch of his tongue against hers she felt it all the way to her toes. Every once in a while his teeth would nip at her lip, and at one point he'd sucked her lower lip into his mouth completely. Yes, James was a very good kisser.

When his hand slipped under her shirt, teasing her skin as it made its way further north, Anna couldn't help but curl her toes against the arm of the couch. Anna's body temperature began to rise as James slipped his hands beneath her bra, his tongue still twisting with hers. The feel of his calloused hand against her sensitive skin had her embarrassingly thrusting her pelvis up to meet his.

James' response, whether intentional or instinctual Anna didn't know, was to push her further into the couch, returning her unintentional thrust. The friction through their clothes was enough to have her moaning into James' mouth.

"I'm going to marry you," James breathed out when he pulled away from Anya's mouth for the first time since she accepted. He still kept close to her, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke. His heart pounded harder in his chest as the truth of the words settled in. Needing to be closer to her, to feel skin against skin, James peeled his shirt off before lifting Anya off the couch just enough to remove hers as well. With her chest bare before him and her lips swollen and red, he couldn't help but kiss them again. Tonight he wanted to take his time, to go slow and really relish in every touch and the feelings they stirred.

Anna was on sensory overload, and they hadn't even done much more than kiss. Every touch was slow and tantalizing, but she didn't want to speed things up. Savoring every touch just stoked the fire inside her even more. The friction of James hand moving against her chest as well as his jeans moving against her, and the deep, toe curling kisses actually had her pleasure growing until she felt herself toppling over the edge. They hadn't even done anything and he had her orgasming. Heat colored her cheeks at the realization.

"Don't be embarrassed," James whispered, stroking her cheek with his left hand. The cool metal felt good against her hot cheeks. "I love that I can have such an effect on you."

It was incredibly sexy, having Anya come undone by just his kiss and touch. Her flushed cheeks showed she was mortified at the fact, and he never wanted her to feel embarrassed or uncomfortable with him. He'd never judge her. A Few small kisses to her face, and finally her lips, had her smiling up at him again, forgetting her earlier embarrassment.

Slowly James lifted Anya off the couch, pressing her body against his and his lips against hers as he moved them to the bed. The couch was fun, but it wasn't quite long enough to be comfortable. Laying her down amongst the blankets and pillows, her hair spread out behind her, had him biting his lip. She was beautiful. Slowly he unbuttoned her jeans, slipping them off as well as her underwear. Her lower half twitched when it was free from the confines of clothes, and instead of removing the rest of his clothes, he crawled back over Anya.

"I love you," James murmured in her ear before kissing it and lowering his body onto hers. Anna couldn't hold back a gasp at the feeling of his bulging jeans against her sensitive area. He was taking things extremely slow, and although it was maddeningly torturous, it was also exciting.

Running her hands over James' back, Anna captured his lips with hers as she pulled her lower body up against James. Slow was fine, but she needed friction or she was going to combust. He was too tempting for her own good.

James grunted against Anya's lips as she moved her body against him, and for a moment he almost lost it completely. She was tempting him with every movement and noise she made. In an attempt to control himself, he moved his lips to Anya's neck, flicking his tongue out to taste her skin. Her whimpering increased until her body twitched beneath him, climaxing once more.

"James," Anya whispered, making his eyes connect with hers. "Please. I want you. I need you."

"I wasn't trying to torture you," James murmured, his heart freezing at Anya's words. He'd meant to savor in every feeling, not make her feel like he was holding out on her.

"You didn't. Well, not in a bad way at least. It's just made me want you more," Anna reassured James, moving her hands from his back to his face. She could see the guilt in his eyes, and she didn't want him to lose himself to regret. When he didn't respond, Anna pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "I promise, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just ready for you."

Anna wasn't sure she had gotten through to him until a small smile graced his lips. Crashing his lips back on hers, he reached down with his left hand to shed himself of the rest of his clothes. When she felt him at her entrance she almost increased the pace herself. Instead she let him set the pace as he slowly entered her. The feeling of him slowly filling her as his lips moved with hers and his hands gripped her waist had her whole body shivering.

It took everything in James to hold himself back, to keep the pace slow. He knew Anya could handle faster, but he wanted to take their time. So instead of rushing it, he forced himself to keep a steady pace. It felt like every one of his nerves was on fire with every movement. Moving his hands up to tangle in Anya's hair and adjust the angle of her head, James felt his heart stutter when Anya moved her hands to his hair was well.

As James slowly went deeper and deeper, Anya's breaths became shallower until she was panting against his lips. Her orgasm was loud, and the sudden spasming of her muscles around him pulled his own orgasm as he continued to move slowly inside her. He collapsed beside her, completely spent as he rolled her over so she was laying on his chest.

"That was amazing," Anna whispered out, still trying to catch her breath. For some reason their heavy foreplay and the slow pace left her even more short of breath than their more intense love making sessions.

"You are amazing. I can't believe you're mine," James murmured as he hugged her tighter to him.

"Better start believing it. I've got the ring to prove it," Anna countered, wiggling her left hand beside their faces. Her actions had James smiling the same bright smile he'd given her when she'd said yes. And just like before, it had her breath catching in her throat.

"I like my ring on your finger," James admitted, pulling Anya tighter to him. Her weight was comforting and he happily fell asleep with her on his chest.

* * *

 _A/N Hello all. I hope you enjoyed this little installment that comes right after Anna accepts James' proposal. I am currently working on the next chapter of relentless, but it's taking longer than expected. I am hoping to post in either later tonight or at the end of the week. Let me know what you think of this! Also, if you're interested, check out my one shot of Anna/Brent titled Warning Signs which I will post after this!_

 _Rach_

 _xoxo_


End file.
